Two Lilies
by HermioneHecate
Summary: A one-shot in honor of Mother's Day. Slight H/Y. Rated T just to be safe mention of blood, but that's it .


**This one is dedicated to all the mothers out there. A mother's love is the greatest of all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show. I am not making any money off of this.**

"_**A mother's love is patient and forgiving when all others are forsaking, it never fails or falters, even though the heart is breaking." –Helen Rice**_

Rows of headstones dotted the immaculately manicured grounds of a small Upstate New York cemetery. Many distinguished themselves from the others with temporary garnishments of American flags, various types of flowers, and the occasional unopened bottle of whiskey.

A black rental car came to a stop near a lone tree, and two solemn figures exited the vehicle. Clad in black, the man and woman approached an undecorated headstone that rested under the tree, hand in hand.

Removing his sunglasses with one hand and clutching a single lily with the other, the man stood silent for a moment to take in the sight. The groundskeeper had done well on his promise to keep this spot maintained to his specifications: a single lily placed at the foot of the headstone every Sunday of the year…except for this one. The honor belonged to him on this day.

A slight breeze tussled his red hair in one direction. His brunette companion placed her hand on his shoulder. "Horatio, are you okay?" the woman asked. She felt silly for asking him this…they had been doing this together every year for over 30 years, and he had always spent a moment for himself before placing the flower at the headstone.

Horatio Caine turned to face his companion. "Of course I am, Yelina" he replied with a smile. "You want to go first this time?"

Yelina Salas knelt before the headstone, and placed her own lily there. "Hello Dorothy. They're keeping your spot looking good, as always. I don't have much to say this year. Ray Junior's doing well in college…Florida State, like his uncle. He's making all As, too. He finally picked a major…he wants to be a CSI, like his uncle." Horatio grinned with pride at the revelation. "He called me this morning to ask if I got his card. I cried on the phone, and I think I embarrassed him. But he knows I couldn't help it. I'm doing fine, though. Private investigation has kept me busy, and it pays the bills, so I can't complain. Horatio comes by more these days. He's been a big help, especially since Ray Junior's away at school. He keeps me sane. You'd be so proud of him."

Yelina stood up and walked back toward Horatio. "My turn?" he asked. When she nodded, he slowly took his place at the foot of Dorothy Caine's headstone, and placed his flower next to the one Yelina brought.

"Hi," he began. "I never…I never understood why you loved lilies so much. They're supposed to be the flower of Death, but you loved them all the same." Horatio went from a kneeling to a sitting position in front of the headstone. "I remember how happy it made you when I would bring one home." He paused for a minute before continuing. "Well…I'm still here, so is Yelina and Ray Junior. I'm thankful for all that. I wish Kyle could be here this year, but he's still in Afghanistan. He wanted me…he wanted me to give this to you." He pulled out a small framed photo of his son Kyle in his Army uniform. "He sends his love, of course…you'd be so proud of him. I know I am." He reached out to run his fingers along the words etched on the simple yet tasteful headstone:

_DOROTHY HARRIS CAINE_

_1940 – 1980_

"_Mother is the name of God in the lips and hearts of children." –William Makepeace Thackeray_

Horatio ducked his head, exhaling deeply. The tears were coming, and as hard as he labored he knew he couldn't stop them. Yelina sat down next to Horatio and wrapped her arm around him. "It's okay, Horatio," Yelina whispered in his ear, fighting back her own tears. "It's okay to cry."

Horatio nodded. "I…I miss you every day, mom," he choked out. Tears gushed freely down his weathered face. "I wish things had been different for you. I really do. I wish things were different for all of us. But, life has a funny hand to deal and we got the sore end."

Yelina gently rubbed her hand along Horatio's back. "We all did," she added. "But Dorothy was strong. She fought until the very end."

Horatio smiled. "She did indeed. And I know I got that from her. She made me the person I am today."

Silence descended upon the two as they stared at the etched stone. It had been over 30 years since Horatio took his father's life on that fateful Mother's Day. The sight of his father's blood on his hands continued to haunt him…and Yelina.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," Yelina said, breaking the silence. "You were close to getting your shield at NYPD. Raymond had just moved to Miami, and we went through the Academy together. He brought me to New York to meet you and Dorothy. Raymond was surprised she filed for divorce. But that set your father over the edge, and you came home to find him stabbing her. I remember you came to our hotel room with blood on your hands. You had just confessed your sin and you came to confess to us."

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

"You tried to save her. God knows you tried. Unfortunately that's all you can do sometimes."

"Yeah. You ready to head back?"

Yelina studied his features. "If you are."

Horatio wiped away a tear before he took Yelina's hand to lead her back to the car. "Happy Mother's Day. I love you."


End file.
